Precious
by fanfict
Summary: Harry's growing up. No longer the angry adolescent (although some anger still lingers in him) he' s got his dream job, done the job he'd been destined to do...Now what? What was he supposed to do now with his Precious gone? Loneliness takes him. NOTLOTR
1. Intro

****

Precious

****

Author: ficfant

****

Summary: Harry's growing up. No longer the angry adolescent (although some anger still lingers in him) he' s got his dream job, done the job he'd been destined to do...Now what? What was he supposed to do now with his Precious gone? Loneliness takes him.

Harry Potter was no longer an angry adolescent struggling to keep the world safe. I take that back- he was still trying to keep the world safe. After his conquering of Lord Voldemort, then his graduation, the only thing on his mind was getting back at all the Death Eaters who were still around. The one's who killed his precious. And Sirius. Dumbledore'd had been at Harry's side during all of the events that occurred. Harry was beyond grateful for that. Without Dumbledore and his wisdom and knowledge...Harry wouldn't have beat Lord Voldemort. Harry realized and admitted this in his heart but he couldn't yet bring himself to tell Dumbledore.

It had been a month since his death and the wizarding community was flaunting this with most happiness. Harry didn't blame them, but somehow, he couldn't join in. It was like losing a part of himself. All his life, there had been someone tailing him. Someone watching...someone who gave him his name. Harry had voiced this to Hermione once and her reply was exactly as he had expected. "Harry that's ridiculous! You made your name. When you joined Quidditch, the sorcerer's stone the-" "Do you see the connection?" Harry had asked her. She frowned and Ron put in his say. "Yeah, they all have something to do with Lord- You-know-who."

Harry didn't bother to correct people nowadays. Was there really a point? Who would listen. In fact, since his defeat of Lord Voldemort, the ministry had been waiting on him hand and feet trying to get on his good side. Harry was utterly pissed with them and told them to keep their bloody hands away from him. (Meaning the servants.) It was also to credit Dumbledore, that Harry was an auror now. Not that he didn't have what it took, but the Ministry wasn't exactly looking for Harry Potter to join thier ranks. And Harry wasn't exactly thrilled to. He wanted very much to go off alone and kill the remaining ones...but Dumbledore refused.

Most (close to Harry and Albus) had noticed how close they had been getting. It was like father/son. But Harry knew better...he knew it wouldn't last. It never did. His dad, Sirius...he couldn't bare to lose Dumbledore too...not when his precious was already gone.

****

Note: All those who are planning to enter the contest ****

need to get writing! Be ready by the first with chapter one in your stories!


	2. Back on the Broom

****

Precious

Chapter 2: Back on the Broom

These day's it was normal for Fudge to be called "a blubbering fool" and such like that. Which for the Weasley's was to thier advantage. Or...well, against Percy's. Harry usually saw Ron and Hermione on a daily basis at work, which wasn't so bad. Harry guessed that the best part was that Hermione's ministry career was about to hit an all time high. She was expected to become Minister of Magic. Although when Harry asked her about it she replied hastily, "No. Harry, no. There's something more out there...I've got to find it. And sitting there making Fudge look bad _isn't _it."

Harry both understood her and was confused at the same time. What was she going to do? She was working in International Cooperation at the moment, basically just for pay. She wasn't about to sit there and take the crap from the elders who were stupid as daylight. Ron had headed off to Magical Games and Sports, seeing as it was impossible for him to make it to Quidditch League. But not for Harry. In his mail each day there would be about fifty fan letters, ten Quidditch captains from various places asking him to join, and someone (Harry strongly suspected that Arthur dropped it off to Mrs. Weasleys' command) dropped off a box of chocolates every Monday.

Oh yes, that's another thing. Mr. Weasley had finally gotten over Percy being a stupid git and forgiven him. But only because they missed him. Harry found this slightly sickening because of what Percy had done, but he wasn't about to get into that. Family affairs weren't his thing. He didn't have much practice in them to be honest. Percy hadn't apologized to Harry yet, and Harry was grateful. He didn't want to be near Percy. It was sort of ironic if you thought about it. Everyone who stuck by Harry was doing well. But not Percy. Being so stuck up Fudge worked to his disadvantage. His name was trash with the ministry these days.

Mrs. Weasley didn't really have an opinion about it. She was glad her son was back, but she had a grudge on him as well. Who could blame her? But all of her children were making it in the world...yes, all of them were doing perfectly fine. Ginny had become a fashion designer at Madam Malkins on the side, and was still trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She had an offer to play as a chaser for England, as did Harry.

Harry was about to quit after his first half of auror training. Not because he didn't like it, but because he realized that he had his whole life to do that. So he made up his mind.

"How are you going to manage that?" Hermione asked with her eyes wide. Harry laughed. "I'm going to play for England during Quidditch season, but in the off season I'll be here in London studying for the Auror stuff. By next summer I'll be an Auror so I can choose which job I want. Dumbledore said I could become an Auror and wait to go do it...I'd just have to re-take the test."

Hermione looked doubtful but nodded. "Good. You need to do something to make you happy again." Harry rolled his eyes behind her back. The door opened and closed and a familiar voice came. "Hey guys!"

Harry turned around to see Ginny Weasley, eighteen years old and pretty as ever standing before him. "Hey, Ginny," he said smiling. She blushed a little and turned to Hermione.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to play for England."

"What? No!"

"Yeah...I can't wait, I'm so excited Hermione!"

Hermione smiled over at Harry and continued talking.

"But what about you're designing. You're doing so good there!"

Ginny nodded and sighed. "Madam Malkins said while I'm traveling with the team, and we're not having practice to work on it and send in drawings. She'll still pay me, and I'll be able to return to work anytime I like."

Hermione embraced her and since Ginny's back was to Harry she mouthed, "Score."

Harry shook his head and laughed at her, but in the back of his head...he wondered what this could bring.

Note: Link to the contest is on my profile, the website there.


	3. A special design

It was Saturday, which meant that Harry was off work and free to roam around. Actually, he was never off and was constantly out looking for former Death Eaters, but that's not the matter right now. The Ministry held a New Year's ball each year in which every employee may ask a date to accompany them to. Prizes were given out and they celebrated with live music and butterbeer.

Harry, being volunteered someway or another, was going to scope it out. You know, the usual, making sure nobody was there that shouldn't be and impressing the ladies. 

It was a rumor around the office that Harry Potter would be looking for a mate to accompany him to the New Year Ball. Harry himself had his own plans to unleash at the party. For instance, how he was temporarily leaving the Ministry to fulfill his skills at Quidditch while he was still young. He figured this was going to bring a lot of mixed reactions, but for some reason he welcomed it. Ginny still didn't know about Harry leaving to play Quidditch...only Hermione and Dumbledore knew about that.

So here he found himself on a bright and chilly December morning searching for - well, that was the thing, he wasn't sure what exactly he was searching for. He fingered a little piece of paper he had in his cloak, and continued on his way to Madam Malkins.

After fighting off several people who wanted autographs (must be tourists) he entered and slammed the door.

An older, but feminine as ever, Madam Malkin came out and gave him a curious look. "More tourists?" She asked sympathetically. He nodded and glanced around. "Is Ginny working?" Madam Malkin grinned mischievously. "No...she's out on lunch break. Want me to take a message?" Harry shook his head. "I need...uh, I need a special order, ready in three days for the New Year's Ball."

Madam Malkin's face lit up. "Oh? And this custom order will be delivered to?" Harry felt his knee shake and he stepped forward and handed her the paper he was fingering. "I'll come and pick it up...It was designed especially for...a friend. Can you manage?" Madam Malkin took the piece of paper and looked at the sketches.

"This is...beautiful. Exceptional! Where did you...This looks like Ginny's designing-" Harry covered her mouth. "Mustn't let the word out. Not a word." He released his hand and smiled at her. She sighed and hummed a little tune.

"When shall I come to pick it up?" He asked nervously. "Come back Monday, noon. She'll be out on break. And Harry- Wise choice." Harry nodded and fled out of there. It was one thing to go through with his plan...it was another to let someone else in on it. He sighed and made a beeline to get out of there.


	4. I can't escape, can I?

****

Precious 

__

Chapter 4: I can escape, can't I?

Notes (for anyone who cares to know)

This story keeps coming to me at complete spur of the moment, because that's just how I write. I don't often revise or even think out a plot, unless I have good reason. So because of this I think the story might need a little clarification, just to enlighten you all slightly. 

I know what it's like to be out there writing and waiting for reviews. Hell, I do it all the time. But...I've decided to stop that. Its not working and this is a new year, so why not explore the wonderful world of writing and unleash a little thought or two I had? [insert smile here]

Harry's "Precious" isn't a girl really. In fact, I never meant to tell who I thought his Precious was. You see, that's the way I write. I write it so that the reader interprets it however they wish, without me pushing my own thoughts at them. May seem a bit blunt, but then again I am that way. Harry's Precious is something that he's had since birth, something that he wanted to lose so badly but never could quite come to terms with it. I hope that in future chapters (if any) that this could be clarified in a unique way. I want it to be presented from Harry's character. I think with that being said, I'll shut up and let you read. You may flame, I really don't give a damn. I write for me, and those who like it, I consider part of me. Blessed be, and Happy New Year.

-*-----*-----*-----*-

Believe it or not, there's always something out there to hold you down. Harry smiled at this thought. He wondered what was holding him down to this spot. To London, to his shitless job that he could do so much better if he were out on his own. He had an appointment with the Minister of Magic at noon and afterwards was planning on dropping in with Dumbledore. That always calmed him...it was just nice to sit down and listen to someone with words that had depth and simple meaning. Yet it was always complicated. Almost as if he spoke in riddles. Yet, oddly enough, Harry found that in uncertain situations he could stumble across the answers.

He was once again browsing in the shops, just looking, not really thinking. He was in one of those moods that he rarely got, when he was far off but still here. Like thinking about something in his conscious that he hadn't yet explored about himself. He'd dressed up really well, with Hermione's help, and was just about to go into Madam Malkins when he choked. _I can't escape_. The words came to him quite simply and he turned to see who'd said it. Turning to go, he had the sudden thought that his uneasiness must be from stress. He returned back to the apartment Ron, Hermione and he were sharing to find Hermione crying.

"Hey-" He said when he walked in then he spotted her. "What's up?" He walked over to her and plopped down and put an arm around her. She shrugged and turned away. "Harry, it's...Viktor." Harry let his arm off of her. "What about him?" She smiled sadly and whimpered. "He...well, I was at work in the office, and...there was a m-missing person report. He's gone..." She finished with her voice shaking.

"Do you have any information about it?" Harry's voice was suddenly urgent and loud. She looked up at him a bit concerned. "I was- in shock. They sent out some search crews and...I think Kingsley and Tonks went with some other Aurors to look for him-" Harry rushed to the door. Hermione stood and said, "Fudge is waiting ,Harry!" Harry turned to see her and she had tears flowing down her face. "I think its important." Harry walked over to her and nodded. "Hermione- we'll find him." She shook and he held her for a minute. "I'll see you at dinner. Meet me at Hogsmeade? Seven-thirty?" She nodded and embraced him back hard. "Thanks so much Harry." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Anything for a friend."

He dashed off and glanced at his watch. Noon. Crap. He started jogging towards his destination and felt the snow falling on his face. He shivered and entered the Ministry. Now to find Fudge.

*-------*

The pompously short Fudge stood at the door impatiently waiting for Harry Potter. He saw him down the corridor and called to him. "Hurry up, Harry, it's not the time to dwaddle." Harry pushed his way through a crowd and entered the office. "Sorry I'm late, you see, Hermione-" Fudge nodded solemnly. "I know. Harry I know. Viktor Krum...its horrible. Listen, I meant to tell you last week...I'm resigning office."

Harry sat dumbfounded for a moment then looked at Fudge bemused. "You can't leave. I mean, I understand you wanting to, but...Viktor, the Ministry, we don't need someone compeletely fresh right now." Fudge looked at his feet then took off his hat. "Sit down, Harry. I'll explain as much as I can." So, Harry sat, and in slight discomfort, prepared to listen to Fudge's grand explination. This was really the ticket. Bail when a flutter of the old times returns. Bloody mad, if you asked Harry.

"As you know," Fudge began softly,"I've been in this office more than I ever hoped or needed to be. Its obvious we need someone new here. I know now's not a good time," he added hastily seeing Harry wanted to cut in. "Let me finish, please." Harry nodded and waited. "I've talked to Dumbledore numerous times about this. He understands and agrees with me. I'd planned on resigning a good month or so ago, but Dumbledore's asked me to wait until the proper time. I think we've reached that time. Its now or never, Harry. I've got to quit. I'm too old...to weary. I've had enough...I love this ministry and being the Minster, as you know...but. "I'm afraid I lack some of the newer skills that others below me have. I must resign."

Harry shook his head slightly. "And who, might I ask, will be taking your place?" Cornelius bowed his head. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Harry, I want you to take my place." Harry was in that place again. Where he didn't hear words, where he wasn't Harry...where the world was just a white void where he existed.

"Harry?" Fudge said quietly.

Harry looked up. Dumbledore was now in the room looking both happy and stern. "This is a good decision, Cornelius, yet I don't think it wise to ensue this position to Harry just yet. He has business elsewhere, where his skills are in dire need. I am begging your pardon, but I might request Ms. Granger as a temporary replacement? She's quite excellent."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore with a gruff expression and turned to Harry. "I wanted you, Harry. If you don't want to its fine though." Harry looked at Dumbledore with mixed emotions. Did he not think Harry capable? What business did he mean exactly? Dumbledore seemed to understand Harry's thoughts.

"Cornelius, I honor your decision. The magical community would honor it as well. Harry was the perfect makings for any career, yet...at his prime youth, I must request that he choose a different path for now. Look for a Harry as Minister someday, yes perhaps, but...I do not wish that day to be today."

Fudge looked and Dumbledore and retorted ," Since when are you his father, eh? He's old enough to make his own decisions." Dumbledore bowed and did not speak. Harry looked at both in turn and spoke. "I am deeply moved that you wish me to fill your position, sir, but...I must follow Dumbledore's council. He has always lead me to his best ability. As for him being my father, that would never happen." Dumbledore smiled softly at Harry while Fudge looked impressed (only a hint of annoyance showed).

"But, if you wish to press the matter...he's as close as I could hope for." Dumbledore stepped forward beaming and Harry nodded to each. "See you soon, I've got to leave for a while." And with that, he dashed for the door. 


End file.
